


The Letters I'll never send

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Letters, Platonic Love, Romantic love, Sarah doesn't know, Sexuality Crisis, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The letters Sarah will never send.Get a good look at Sarah's soul.Cannot add more tags on my phone...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! More are coming! No exact schedule to write and post. Sorry...

January 23, 2018

Dear Hailey,

I love you. Not sure if it's platonic or romantic. All I know is that I love you. I've never felt this way for anybody before so I'm in uncharted territory, at least for me. Michelle knows of my confusion, but thats because I trust her as much as I trust you.

I know you have a crush on somebody. I kinda hope its me, but at the same time I dont care. If you don't, I think I may be disappointed. I know I joke around saying it's Michelle you have a crush on, and I know its not.

I don't know how I feel.

If I do love you romantically, then im DemiRomantic. If it's platonic then I'm still Aromantic(or questioning. Maybe both). 

I know its a horrible time to realise my platonic or romantic love for you, but I did. You're breaking up with Eric because you're gay. I'm failing all my classes. I'm turning 18. Im just so confused. I know you're also going through a hard time too, but i can't help it. I love you. 

I don't want to confuse you any farther, so for now I'll keep this between Michelle and I. I hope to find out soon, that way I can tell you when the time is right. 

I don't want our relationship to change, but at the same time I want us to get closer. 

If I love you romantically, I wish we get into a romantic relationship. If I love you platonically, I wish we get into a queerplatonic relationship(I showed yoy what it was today.)

I have my Pre-Calc final tomorrow. I have to study. I love you

You're Best Friend  
Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

January 31, 2018  
Dear Hailey,

I'm still not sure if it's platonic or romantic. I hope Friday doesn't come and I ruin out friendship.

Why, oh why, did I say I'll tell you my potential crush after you break up with Eric. 

I'm, like, 99% positive you have a crush on me now, and I hope you do (probably because I'm self-absorbed), but I still don't want Friday to come. When it does, and it turnes out I was wrong, I won't be able to talk to you again.

I love talking to you.

I wish romance came with a manual (or life came with a "cheat sheet"/"get out of jail free" card. I could know then). 

If you do have a crush on me, I don't know then. I'm still figuring out my emotons... I'll figure this out later. On Friday. If this were to happen. 

I still platonically or romantically love you. No doupt about that. Although that weekend trip I didn't really think about you (exept for the bus rides... a little). 

I'm afraid I love you because you told me you were gay, because I realised my feelings then. I hope not. I really like loving you.

If that is the case, you turned me into someone who loves, while I hopefully turned you gay! JK. But I'm still scared. I hope Friday never comes. But I still hope it does. I need my emotions worked out before graduation. Bye for now

Your Best Friend  
Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or give Kudos!


End file.
